


Fuck the Police

by Insomniackid7



Series: Play With Me [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Play, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Pet!AU, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being at the Pound sucks, but a little “Good Behavior” goes a long way.<br/>(Transferred from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Police

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I haven't uploaded this sooner. Two different POVs because they came from separate asks.

"Coco, no."

"Coco, yes."

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose. “You are far too flagrant with your money.”

"What? My chocolate bunny deserves the best." Blake sighed, feeling as though they were a married couple. _Better her than Cinder I guess_ The Faunus thought. At Coco’s out-of-the-blue whim saying she wanted to go shopping for their pets; with nothing else to do Blake agreed. 

She wasn’t expecting to argue over a fuck machine with optional attachments. “How is ‘the best’ a fuck machine?”

"Well, when I’m busy she can have a little fun until I return, you know?"

"No, I don’t. My Princess isn’t allowed to have fun by herself unless I say so. I am the only place she gets pleasure from."

"Isn’t that, a little…much? Or maybe vain is a better word."

"Coco you are the last person I want to hear that from." This store was ridiculous. The twins somehow found it, happen to drag Weiss here, and Blake’s been a regular customer ever since. All she wanted to do was get a few things. More weights, handcuffs (since the other pairs broke, thanks to  Ember and Cinder), some new lingerie and maybe some polish.

But _no_ , Coco practically swindled her into buying what she aptly described as “A Bunch of Shit I Don’t Need.” Including a fucking bedazzled leash.

"Look, Coco, you can get it if you want, but I refuse to have you get one for me."

"Are you saying you never thought about it?" Well, she hadn’t before.

But now….

_The constant whir of gears and pulleys audible from even the living room where Blake sat, the clicking of keys on her laptop going wonderfully with Princess’ wanton screams. The chains on her wrist-cuffs jangling as her lithe form is forced up a few centimeters up and down the bed, her back wasn’t touching the mattress like two magnets of the same poles. Her pussy continually pounded by a covered dildo at a pre-set speed. Legs were held and suspended in just the right way that her g-spot was all but assaulted but made it so her hips were of no help to speed up the process._

_"Mistress!" She’d scream. "Please! Please let me cum! I-ah! I need it! Please!" No, not yet._

_She doesn’t sound desperate enough._

"Damn you." Coco grinned and swept two into the cart. "Oh no,no,no. I’m only entertaining the thought! Not completely agreeing!"

Coco dramatically sighed. “Fine. I’ll buy them for myself. a Bonbon spit roast sounds delicious.” Blake wasn’t even surprised as the fashionista hummed a tune and got lost in her dirty thoughts. “Now, I think there is one thing we can both agree on.”

"What’s that?"

Coco grinned so evilly it would make the devil gulp. She moved to Blake’s human ear and whispered, “Outfits.”

The Faunus had to physically stop her tail from unwrapping itself from her body and pointing straight up in instant interest. Blake grinned herself “Go on…”

"I was thinking about inmates, and of course us "correctional officers" what do think?"

"I think leg spreaders are in order."

"A girl after my own heart."

—————-

Somewhere else, Weiss’ note went extremely awry as her hand jerked to the side. “Weiss? Are you alright?” The rabbit faunus across from her asked.

"Um. Yeah I just got a bad feeling."

"You too?" Velvet’s right ear was bending at the middle and twitching up and down.

Weiss looked down at her grocery list and sighed, “I guess I’ll be seeing you this weekend then.”

* * *

 

You weren’t surprised when they came home that day and sprung the idea on you and Bonbon. But…it sounded fun, and you get to dress up again so why not? You also are liking the outfit itself, a chain gang era designed crop top and short-shorts, with a modified hole for tails thanks to Coco. It was unanimously decided that orange probably wouldn’t look too well, so black and white stripes it is.

You also weren’t excited about the use of the cage, but at least you have someone in here with you. Though the cage was fairly big enough to hold you, two pets? Not so much. At the suggestion of the pound officers, both you and Bonbon manage to fit by being head to toe before having your wrists cuffed to the cage. Which is fine, however the cage isn’t very wide so Bonbon _just happens_ to end up on top of you, and she just _happens_ to not have underwear on, and the shorts just _happen_ to be a little loose so that when she bends over, her pussy is right in your face.

This is a test, you know it. The owners, dressed up in police costumes with a fake badge representing the Vale Pound, are sitting a card table that was brought in. It seems they’re playing poker and were fiercely bidding. You can’t see much from your position, but it seems they could see little from their vantage point as well; plus the fact they had on sunglasses also added to your idea. 

You wait until a new hand started up before you quietly move so not as to shake the chains too much. You mouth kisses up the back of Bonbon’s thigh, enjoying the small jump of surprise. Her ears flick back and she turns her head to you a little, “What do you think you’re doing?”

You nuzzle her thigh, “Can’t help it. ‘S pretty,” you say as quietly as possible, trusting her hearing to pick it up. You nose bumps up against it gently and you see Bonbon slowly let out a breath.

“You’ll get us in trouble.” Bonbon repositions her legs a tad wider though and you lick your lips.

“Well, you can’t do me. I’m too loud.”

“For f— can you ever not be loud?”

“Got a gag?” Bonbon quietly sighed again, but looked over to the Owners. “I’ll take the brunt of it if we get caught, I promise.” Your instincts were just going haywire, you have the need to breed and your mouth was already watering.

You could see the rabbit consider the pros and cons as you waited with baited breath. “Okay. But carefully. I’ll tell you if they look this way.” You nod, not that she can see it, and lean your head up to nose the fabric of the shorts to the side enough for you to slowly lick the length of the slit. Your paws are cuffed at the top of the cage so you can pull on the them a tad to lift yourself closer, but you have to take care not to rattle the cage or chains. Bonbon’s paws were cuffed to the front wall of the cage, each one on each side of the door, she had to try extra hard since her weight was pushing on it.

You take your time, taking long, lazy licks, gently accelerating, you knew you were hitting all the right spots when Bonbon weakly bucked back into your mouth, you rimmed around her entrance before flicking your tongue over that small amount of space. she was delicious and it managed to stifle your arousal a bit to take the edge off. 

Bonbon’s ear smacked purposely against one of your raised arms so you licked the cum off your face and lowered your head, schooling your features back into mild irritation, but you can’t see how Bonbon’s doing. The Owners come around on their patrol, smirking at you both. “Comfy?” Miss Coco asked.

“I’d be plenty more comfy outside of here.” You groan persuasively, not leading on to your antics.

Bonbon lifted her head and through Miss Coco’s sunglasses, you can see the reflection of a heartbreakingly cute face. Bravo, Bonbon. Bravo. “Please Madame? It’s so cramped in here.” You can hear the ‘hmm’ the owners share as they consider your requests. 

“Maybe later.” Mistress says before they go back to poker. It’s making you suspicious that they haven’t done much else, you’re sure they are waiting for something, but it’s impossible to be sure what.

Both of you tense for a little bit, listening to them play, and when Miss Coco gets exceptionally mad when Mistress pulls a straight flush, you return to eating the rabbit. Some more licks to get her back on track and then you press hard on her clit. The rabbit manages to stifle a moan and rests her head on the cage, which draws attention. You quickly lower your head and wait, Miss Coco leans back to look at the source of the noise, but only chuckles, it seems Bonbon fooled her by looking pitiful and resting her head on it like one would naturally. Not like one who’s getting eaten out. After the game resumes for a bit, you keep at it, and finally enter her, which she likes very much. You can tell because she takes a big quiet breath in and shoves her heat further into your giving mouth. You pick up the pace and let your pliable tongue work her into a stifled frenzy.

“P-princess, stop, or I’ll come.” She manages to whisper, her face red. “You’ve had your fill, right?”

To be honest…no. You want her cum flowing in your mouth, added to the fact that your training warped your breeding instincts to continue until the job’s done. But she’s right, who knows how much trouble you two could get in if they found out. Reluctantly, you nod and have a few last savory licks to clean before relaxing your head to the padded floor. Bonbon’s ears are twitching, and it’s obvious you’ve done a number on her, which you mentally preen yourself for. For a few more minutes you relax and Bonbon composes herself before the next patrol. 

“Hello, girls.” Mistress says, and you both say hello back. “So we’ve been thinking, maybe it wouldn’t be a bad a idea to let you get some outside time, you know relax, spread your legs a little, yeah?” You and Bonbon nod. However, something seemed odd about that last part, though you ignore it because you now are getting out of this god forsaken cage and won’t have tempting pussy overhead mocking you!

You are both uncuffed and let out, allowed to stretch and work out any stiff joints and cricks in the neck.  A leash is quickly attached and you are raring and ready to go for a walk. “I do hope you’ll make this good for us, inmates.” Miss Coco pulls her sunglasses down a bit as she looks at the two of you.

You have no problem with that, in fact, you ache to be of service.

“But there is one condition.” You exchange glances with Bonbon, “You have to be good girls. Good girls who’ve been good _all day_.”

This sounds like a trap. Not letting your suspicions show too terribly much, you nod and put your paws up, looking cute. “We’d be remiss in our duties if we left inmates running wild with anything, so time for a pat down!” Mistress says. She and Miss Coco exchange pets, with the fashionista smirking at you. Her hands start at your knees and go up, rubbing and kneading the skin despite there being nothing to hide. A single finger at your sternum coaxes you on your back with a prolonged push. Her hands grope and fondle, spending an extra few moments at your ass. She slips two fingers down and lightly pulls at your tail from the base, you gasp and wiggle a bit at the lovely sensation. Miss Coco giggles at you and moves on. Your sensitive stomach has palms running up it a few times, making you whimper a little before her thumb and forefinger reconvene on your nipples. She grins when you squeak, and gropes your breasts more in the ‘search’ for contraband. Finally, she moves her knee in-between your legs and rubs, leaving you gasping.

“Hmm, you pass.” Yes! She pats you on the head and you are ready to go.

But when you look over to Bonbon to celebrate, you see a rather nervous expression. Mistress is staring down at her rather intensely. What could be wrong? You mentally go over the process trying to pin down what made Bonbon fail. 

You want to smack your forehead when you realize that she was probably wetter than usual when Mistress rubbed her core. Coco raised a perfect eyebrow before Mistress stood up and wrapped Bonbon’s leash around her hand to make it extra taut and dragged the rabbit along. Mistress leans down and whispers something to Miss Coco, before the latter redirects her attention to you. 

A thumb in the corner of your mouth forced it open and Miss Coco kisses you deeply. Her kisses always get you hazy and weak in the knees, but you can tell through the light fog that it was different. She was passing your tongue more than normal, like she was searching for something.

That’s what makes your eyes pop open wide, you know you’ve been found out. Miss Coco pulls back but the hand on your jaw doesn’t leave, but merely transforms into a fierce grip. “You taste like Carrots.”

Busted.

They both yank you up and start to drag you over to the bed, and Mistress is looking quite angry at Bonbon, so you decide to make good on your word, “Wait! Wait! It was me! I goaded her into it! I couldn’t help myself, so just punish me!” The Owners pause and look at you, then each other. Bonbon is taken to the side where beside the table are some flat weights with eye screws on the ground. Bonbon instead is tied down with the chain hooked through the eyes of the screws to hold both her arms behind her back. Then Mistress went to the chest at the far side of the room and pulled out something you don’t recognize. This must have been the closely guarded purchase the Owners bought earlier this week. It looked like a stick with tight cuffs at the ends, you squint your eyes in hazy recognition before it hit you... _spreader bars_.

“Valiant, taking the fall,” Mistress straps Bonbon in to it and when she tested it, the bunny wasn’t going anywhere and was subject to whatever they decided with her legs held open like that. “But I assure you, you’ll soon regret it.” MIstress goes back and pulls yours out, but it’s a bit different. This one has four attachments: the ankle straps and two chains very short in length hung from the middle, looking at the leather cuffs already on your wrists, you have a good idea what they’re about to do. Miss Coco is rough as she handles you, pulling you up and throwing you on the middle of the bed and ridding you of your shorts. Mistress pushes you on your stomach and Miss Coco grabs your arms and pulls them under you and to your ankles. The both of them strap you in and you aren’t going anywhere. Futilely you tug on the cuffs and move your legs, but like you thought, the steel is unrelenting. 

“Solitary confinement isn’t going to do much for a repeat offender such as yourself, those types never learn their lesson, but the pound here is a bit more…proactive.” Miss Coco says, running her hands all up and down your back, and with you stuck like this, your ass and tail are high up in the air. Miss Coco chuckles, and runs her gloved fingers up and down your exposed slit, shamefully wet in reaction to the manhandling. “You seem to like us being rough with you, hmm. Normally, we report any unacceptable behavior to the warden who extends your stay here at the pound, but….”

“We’ll keep it quiet, if you can make it worth our while.” MIstress whispers in your ears, fangs on display, you shiver and take a deep breath. 

“What about Bonbon?”

“Solitary isn’t bad, but we can let you out early  for the same stakes.” Miss Coco says while she struts over to the faunus and sticks her cum covered fingers in her mouth, making Bonbon lick them clean of your essence. The fashionista crouches behind her, kissing the inmate’s neck and feeling the bare skin of her stomach, even from here you can see the goosebumps arising and Bonbon’s breaths becoming faster. Your fellow inmate nods and moans at the assault being redirected to her ears.

With that decided you are easily pulled off the bed, “Stand.”

What the hell does she mean ‘stand’!? Unsure what to do, Mistress eventually gets tired and places you somewhat roughly on the ground. You are rolled back by a foot to the shoulder, and are able to have your feet flat on the floor. Of course, you have little balance, so you suddenly understand the order and stand yourself with outstretched fingers. Even with the stretch of the chains, as one could imagine, it’s uncomfortable. You’re pretty flexible, but any amount of time like this pushing it.

Miss Coco comes over to inspect the goods and you can feel her stare on your pussy. A finger enters you suddenly, but with no problem, rubbing and sinking in. You moan quietly through shuddering breaths, the finger disappears and it is replaced by a paddle to your ass. “Ah!” Somehow you manage to stay up, but your legs burn and shake, the impact adding to the increasing instability.

A loud moan draws your attention, you can’t exactly look up to see what’s happening, but you can turn your head to the side and look with your peripheral vision. You think Bonbon is being made to sit on a toy dildo, the challenge coming from the trying position of her legs spread.  “C’mon, faster. Aren’t you supposed to be a bunny? Bounce bunny, bounce!” Mistress yells at her. Bonbon is using her hands to support her but it’s not enough for Mistress. “Pathetic.” She lifts her foot from under the bar and sends Bonbon down and straight onto the cock, burying it deep within her, drawing out a surprised and long moan, shortly leading her to collapse on her back. Mistress puts her foot to the base of the toy, “Hump then, prisoner.” Bonbon moves her hips, and with a little more to push off of, she can fuck the phallus more successfully. 

Mistress keeps the cock still and watches in fascination as the rabbit fucks herself harder and harder, moaning and sighing increasing in volume over time.   
The sight serves as a suitable distraction from the paddle beating your ass red and tender. “You got wetter.” Miss Coco observes, squeezing a cheek while simultaneously pinching your clit with her other hand. “Well, you did get in here on prostitution charges so I’m not surprised.” Much like Bonbon was, your bar is kicked up landing you on your back, and hissing when your red ass impacts on the carpeted floor. “I bet you crave dick and thirst for pussy every waking moment.” The bar was stepped on to pull you into an odd crouch, “Lemme give you a taste of what you’re missing.” Her shorts fall to the floor, along with her barely there underwear. Miss Coco’s wet and glistening, and like she said, your mouth is watering at the sight. You whimper and stick your tongue out, ready to service her. “I wonder if you even charged or just did it for fun.”

She takes the leash and drags you up, eliminating the height and distance between your eager tongue and her hot core. You body is put into another odd and slightly uncomfortable position but as long as you have pussy in your mouth it’s not a big deal. Miss Coco keeps the leash taut by holding it up and behind her, helping you in your task. You make long licks, using your lips crushed against her to move and suck her clit. 

You need more. Your devilish tongue slips inside and you make her head roll back and a moan rips out of her mouth. You lick and taste every bit of pink flesh you can get at, along with curling your tongue every time it comes back, pulling the lovely cum into your waiting mouth, as well as passing against her sweet spot. She shudders and curses at you degrading your worth as you bring her higher. Mistress must have told her what turns you on, calling you names like that makes you try harder until she’s keening. 

Just before she comes she lets the leash go slack, dropping you to the floor all so she can use the new height difference to lord over you, “C’mon cumslut, take your fill.” You open your mouth wide to greet the whole of her slit, and with a few quick flicks to her button she screams. Her nectar spills into your mouth, drenching your tongue with it’s flavor, regrettably a lot of it dribbles down your chin. Not a cumshot, but a cum flow—in a sense. She shakes for a little bit more before easing off of you. She looks approvingly at your face covered in her cum, a thumb opens your mouth once again as she checks for any other wasted offerings.

“Good, good. Now stay here.” She goes off somewhere, and now that you are properly sitting up, you are privy to a steamy sight. Mistress is pistoning her hand in and out of a wailing Bonbon, who ear is being massaged by Mistress’ other one. Her usual binky is nullified by the spreader and her tight shorts pulled down to her knees limit her even more.

“Unh! Ngh! Please!” Bonbon cries. She keens when Mistress attacks the tip of her wilting ear with a light nibble of her fangs and massages the base, you also see Mistress add a fourth finger when you get a clear view via Bonbon’s thrashing. 

The bunny doesn’t last long after that, her loud gasps are in tempo with each thrust of tan fingers and soon her back arches and she convulses in a barely-contained binky, screaming all the while. Mistress’ red face makes it clear how Bonbon’s screams of enjoyment have been affecting her. She quickly takes off her clothes and slides her legs between Bonbon’s and starts to roll her hips into the pet’s, getting a boost from Bonbon as she reacts to the roughness on her sensitive core.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A sultry voice whispers in your ear, shocking you out of your tunnel vision. Miss Coco is smirking at you, then suddenly, you are seeing carpet. The fashionista has you by the back of the head and is keeping you there, with your drenched pussy high up in the air. You feel something trace up and down it, before the thing is shoved in. It goes in easily, but it’s girthy and beats the air out of your chest. After a moment you recognize the many studs on the toy, “Like it? But that’s not the best part.” Her hand relents for a moment and you see the golden straps on her hips and her hand fiddling with something.

“Oh! Ohhhh f-fuck!” It shakes and pulses in you, your natural breeding instincts tell your hips to push back and completely swallow it.

“Can’t get enough, can you?” With your pussy so nice and wet she starts right away into a fast pace that’s so strong it starts to fuse your cheek to the carpet. The dildo slams in and out of you and gets better positioned when Miss Coco pulls your hips up even more, you clench and momentarily get a detailed feel of the vibrating studs pressing themselves into your hot walls. You don’t want to let it go, and this makes Miss Coco laugh. She has to use more strength to pound it in and out of your gluttonous hole but she seems to be enjoying every scream and coo flying out of your mouth unfettered. At this point there must be a perfect mold of the cock in your walls like they were made of memory foam. “Oh? Oh, that’ll be good.”

You open up your eyes, vision hindered by your sweaty bangs to figure out what would inspire that comment. But the answer is made clear to you once the lovely cock in you is taken out and you are flipped onto your back, Mistress is there, holding a hitachi wand and smiling at you menacingly.   

You are once again manhandled back and forth when Miss Coco pulls out of you, the officers are trying to find the best position to torture you with. Eventually they mumble in agreement and just throw you onto your back again. Mistress pushes down on the bar to bend your legs outward and towards the ground. Miss Coco realigns and sinks into you with exaggerated slowness, it’s almost as bad as if she started ramming into you again. The stylized cock shares every detail of it’s length with you, and your slutty body sings in delight as you feel your reason for life rejuvenate you, you live to be fucked, to be used and to service.

The thick dick revs up again when it bottoms out and your voice cuts through the air in an almost ear-shattering scream of pleasure. You’re kind of distracted, but you are sure you hear Mistress humming and laughing, you are feeding her fetish, and when you think of how much closer you might have brought her, it turns you on even more, and that ripped filter completely disintegrates into nothing and your lungs work hard to fuel every scream and encouragement. Your eyes are closed so you don’t see Mistress’ hand move ever closer to your center; but you can feel the vibrations through the air centimeters before the evil tool makes contact.

Your eyes snap open and there is a moment of shocked silence when your throat closes up in absolute surprise, the slow moment passes and you restart by trashing and cussing. Miss Coco is more than enough to keep you pinned and under control with her unusual strength in her hands, but the sharp jingle of the chains on the spreader bar are unstoppable. Had your eyes not been closed they would have rolled backwards.

Mistress always likes to experiment to see what actions supplies what pitch, she is able to play you like a violin by now, gently—or not so gently—pulling your strings to make a whole new melody designed to appeal to her ears.

First it’s just a normal touch pressing on to you before the pressure increases and she is pushing onto your clit, she lifts it up and repeats this process a few times, flicking her ears with each screech ripped from your mouth. She continues playing with you by lifting the hitachi off and there is only the slightest bit of contact, like a millimeter of it on the very tip of your hard clit, the simultaneous denial and reward of the barely-there-soft touch is even worse than before. Miss Coco is nowhere near the realm of helping you with her thrusts. It sends you bouncing up and down along the length of the vibrator, or she grinds and lifts you forward and back. You swear her and Mistress are in complete telepathic sync because no matter what the fashionista does, your clit hardly gains any more contact.

They are driving you _mad_.

Bored with this act, Mistress goes back to a normal amount of pressure on your clit, making your neurons have whiplash as the intensity of the hitachi suddenly changes and throws you for a loop, the act only lessened by the fact that your mind is almost completely blanked out. However you can tell what the faunus does next. Oh god, she’s too much. She spins it around in circles on and around your clit, combining it with her fellow officer’s rougher and quicker strokes in your body.

In the back of your mind you wonder if it’s possible to choke on your own saliva. You can’t even close your mouth due to it screaming and probably stuck in a dopey, happy grin.

It feels like hours, but in reality it’s only been a minute or two, but you are at the edge, and are so, so close, you need to cum, or you’ll die, you just know it.  
Your voice is rough and creaky, but still loud while you try to remember how to form words, “C-cum—cum pl-please. Can’t—!  M‘tress! I-I-ahhh-ahhh! ‘Ay I! Please!”

Your vision is white with bursts of spots, your tongue has been left to taste the air and your sense of touch is overwrought by the harsh, overpowering sensation of being played with so well—so roughly!—so good! 

…But your ears, filled as they are with your screams, by some act of god pick up the words that set you free…

“Cum for me, Princess.”

And you do. 

You feel like you have been overtaken by light, you can’t feel anything anymore. The strain of your legs being forced apart? Gone. The friction of your cuffs? Gone? The pressure in your gut and in your head?

Oh, most definitely gone.  
________________________________________

  
When your eyes flutter open, it also unlocks the high pitched whine in your ears. “Hey, Baby girl.” Mistress is smiling and looking at you lovingly. Her warm hand is carefully rubbing your torso, soothing the dull ache in your diaphragm and lungs. You enjoy the feeling for a little bit longer before turning your head to survey the situation.

Currently you are laying across Mistress’ lap, and you think you’re on the bed. You are out of the bar and your cuffs have been removed, thankfully only a red circle is there from the pressure exerted on it, but your wrists do ache. You are warm but somewhat numb in some places, especially your pussy. By the soft smell of soap in the air you assume everything’s been cleaned up—you included.

There’s no way you’re walking. Just—no way.

But it’s not all bad, you blink at Mistress with all the cuteness in the world and her smile gets bigger, “Yes, I’ll carry you.” Pleased, you make a quiet hum and snuggle closer to her, “Just wait a bit.”

You’d groan but before you could express your opinion, there’s a loud crack and a pleasurable moan.

Looking in front of you and Mistress is Miss Coco rubbing and massaging Bonbon’s back, focusing particularly on her shoulders and shoulder blades—which makes sense with how long her arms were trapped behind her. You can’t help but giggle at the silly look on Bonbon’s face, and how her ears twitch and jump as her Owner’s thumbs dig into and offending knots in her back.

One chocolate eye lazily slides over to you, “Hewwo Pr’nc’es.” Bonbon says, her exhaustion makes her slur and her accent slips through a little more, it’s really cute. 

When Miss Coco finishes she kisses the rabbit on the head and flips her over to softly rub her belly, and you can see red and light purple marks on Miss Coco's hips, you can’t help but giggle. “And what are you laughing about?” Mistress says, punctuating her sentence with some scratchies under your chin.

“Strap bruises.” All the eyes in the room look at Miss Coco.

Miss Coco laughs, somewhat embarrassed, “Got to have some leverage if the pet you’re fucking wants you to do her at the speed of light.” Everyone laughs. You do not deny the charges, though you can’t recall what exactly you said while you were getting pounded.

After a bit, the Owners carefully move you and Bonbon to the living room to lay on your plush pet bed. A nice thermal blanket is gently wrapped around the both of you until you have your own little cocoon, impenetrable by the elements…except for bowls of treats. For you, pineapple, strawberry, banana, raspberry, and Gushers—a commoner’s snack Mistress introduced you to and you found you loved.

For Bonbon, she had a salad with uncut baby carrots, lettuce, broccoli, sliced apple, and grapes. Under heavy “suggestion” you were dissuaded from commenting on her odd aftercare salad—aka she tied you into a pretzel and almost made you cum when you weren’t supposed to. Sometimes you forget how frightening and low-down she can be when crossed.

Water bottles were placed on the coffee table in front of you and the TV was turned on. To everyone’s amusement Mistress changed it to Project Runway and listened to Miss Coco rant and rip apart the designs as if she was frothing at the mouth.

You snuggle closer to Bonbon and she does the same.


End file.
